Return to New York, Book 1
[[Datei:TMNT v1 19 01.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #19]]Return to New York, Book One ("Die Rückkehr nach New York, Buch Eins") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' März 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #19 *'Story': Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Layouts': Kevin Eastman *'Bleistiftzeichnungen': Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Peter Laird *'Text': Steve Lavigne *'Cover': Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Unmentionables" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Zog" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Donatello *Foot Clan **Shredder (erwähnt) *Zog Inhalt thumb|240px|Raphael alleineDie Handlung der Geschichte beginnt in der New Yorker Kanalisation. In der Mündung eines Seitentunnels liegt Raphael, in Lumpen gehüllt, auf einem Lager aus alten Zeitungen und Stofffetzen. Eine Ausgabe der New York Times an seiner Seite trägt das Datum des 23. Dezember 1988 - knapp ein Jahr nach ihrem traumatischen Kampf gegen den von den Toten wieder auferstandenen Shredder und ihrer anschließenden Flucht nach Northampton."What Goes Around... Comes Around!" und "Silent Partner" Und während Raphael immer noch schläft, blendet die Geschichte auf ein entscheidendes Ereignis von vor ein paar Tagen zurück... thumb|180px|left|Die KonfrontationVier Tage zuvor, am 19. Dezember auf der Jones-Farm. In der Scheune beschäftigen sich Donatello und Michelangelo mit persönlichen Interessen, so aber nicht Raphael. Diesem reißt schließlich der Geduldsfaden, und er beschwert sich lautstark, dass alles, was sie hier tun, nur Rumsitzen und Däumchendrehen ist, wo sie doch endlich nach New York zurückkehren und es dem Shredder heimzahlen sollten, um ihre Niederlage wieder gutzumachen. Donatello und Michelangelo versuchen ihm gut zuzureden, dass sie die Zeit hier gebraucht haben, um körperlich und seelisch auszuheilen, und dass es niemals ihre Aufgabe gewesen sei, die Beschützer der Schwachen zu spielen. Daraufhin klagt Raphael seinen Bruder Leonardo als Feigling an und dass er es nicht mehr wert sei, ihr Anführer zu sein. thumb|180px|Die EntscheidungJedoch hat Leonardo draußen diese Beschuldigung gehört und betritt sogleich die Scheune, um sich diese Worte von Raphael noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen zu lassen. Raphael lässt sich nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern, wiederholt seine Anklagen und erklärt, dass wenn Leonardo nichts gegen den Foot Clan unternehmen will, er auf jeden Fall zurückgehen wird - allein, wenn es sein muss. Als er sich zum Gehen anschickt, stellt sich Leonardo ihm in den Weg. Der Zorn der beiden bricht sich rasch in Handgreiflichkeiten Bahn, und die beiden beginnen aufeinander einzuprügeln. Am Ende aber gewinnt Raphael die Oberhand, und er schleudert Leonardo durch eine Trennwand, so dass dieser besinnungslos liegenbleibt. Und während seine erschrockenen Brüder sich um Leonardo bemühen, verlässt Raphael die Scheune und bricht durch die verschneite Landschaft zurück nach New York auf... thumb|180px|left|Der Überfall23. Dezember. Eine Gruppe von vier Foot Ninjas streift durch die Kanalisation und kommt an Raphaels Schlafplatz vorbei; doch dieser hat ihre Annäherung längst spitzgekriegt und sich versteckt. Als die Ninja an ihm vorbeigelaufen sind, verfolgt er sie grimmig, doch einer von ihnen bemerkt ihren Verfolger. Die Ninja begeben sich zu einer Zentralkammer; Raphael folgt ihnen, gerät dabei aber in einen Hinterhalt, den die Vier ihm gelegt haben. Drei von ihnen macht Raphael im Nahkampf nieder; der vierte versucht zu flüchten, wird aber vom Turtle eingeholt und ebenfalls niedergestreckt. thumb|180px|Krieg in den KanälenGleich darauf aber vernimmt Raphael das Geräusch von Schritten, die das Anrücken einer Verstärkungstruppe ankündigen. Obwohl diese Gruppe weit größer ist als die vorherige, eilt Raphael ihnen entgegen und stürzt sich wütend auf sie. Trotz deren zahlenmäßiger Übermacht und mehrerer leichter Verletzungen, die sie ihm während des folgenden Gefechts verpassen, besiegt Raphael sie alle und lässt nur noch ihre Leichen auf dem Tunnelboden zurück. thumb|left|180px|Ein unerwartetes TreffenDoch gerade da fängt Raphael einen seltsamen Geruch auf, der ihm zwar bekannt vorkommt, den er aber nicht identifizieren kann. Er folgt der Spur zu einer weiteren Sammelkammer, deren Mitte von einem Abwasserteich ausgefüllt wird. Als er krampfhaft darüber nachzudenken versucht, woher ihm dieser Geruch so vertraut ist, erhebt sich plötzlich eine riesige, massive Gestalt vor seinem fassungslosen Augen aus dem Abwasserteich... thumb|240px|Ein Verbündeter von einer fernen Welt!Zwei Tage später, 25. Dezember 1988. Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello betreten des Nachts das verschneite New York und bewegen sich über die Dächer, bis sie zu einem bestimmten Kanaleinstieg kommen und durch diesen die Abwasserschächte unter der Stadt betreten. Sie begeben sich in ihr verlassenes Heim, wo sie bereits von Raphael erwartet werden. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass er bereits einen Plan formuliert hätte... und dafür sogar ein wenig Unterstützung aufgetrieben hat. Bei diesen Worten tritt aus dem ehemaligen Zimmer von Splinter jemand hervor, den die Turtles hier ganz und gar nicht erwartet haben: Ein leibhaftiger Soldat der triceratonischen Armee! Trivia *Das überraschende Auftauchen von Zog in dieser Episode wird in den Mirage Comics erst nach 21 Jahren in der ''Tales''-Geschichte "Zog" schlüssig erklärt. Eine zeitlich frühere Aufklärung findet in der Folge "Secret Origins, Part 1" der 2003 Cartoonserie statt. In anderen Medien *Die Return to New York-Trilogie bildet die Vorlage für folgende Medienadaptionen: **''Turtles - Der Film'' **die Episoden "Return to New York", Teil 1, 2 und 3, und "Rogue in the House", Part 1 und Part 2 der 2003 Zeichentrickserie ** die gleichnamige Episode, und eine direktere Adaption der Geschichte mit Zog, aus der 2012 Animationsserie Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.3'' (August 2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson